Get REAL
by I.H.O.Pness
Summary: The Cahills are tired of the Vesper's BS. They get in the way of everything, you know? Amy and Dan can barely step into a Chick-fil-a without everyone pointing out "The Art Thiefs". The Cahills make a NEW group in the High School hierarchy and show Alison Matthews who's boss, with a WHOLE lot more trouble. The New and Improved Love Triangles. Amian, Dan/Natalie, Dan/OC. ON HIATUS


**Chapter 1**

Amy's POV|

We walked down the halls, holding hands as people stopped to among the crowd, someone yelped, "It's her!". Everyone parted like the Red Sea. I had to admit, I was treated better by society when I was on the run instead of in high school. I held onto Evan's hand tightly as everyone around us whispered and glared in fear.

After the Vesper incident was over, it was jail time for me. Both Dan and I were tried as minors. We weren't in any serious trouble, even though we were wanted by the interpol. I swear, you steal a billion dollar piece of art and everybody loses their minds! We got out, and all we have left to serve is parole.

"Amy, are you sure this is what you want?" Evan asked me fearfully.

"Don't worry about what they think. What matters is what we have. Besides, did I stutter? I know everyone is going to chew you up and spit you out here, and I know its too late for me to do this kind of thing, but its your last chance." I told him. We turned a corner and there she was. Alison Matthews. I stopped abruptly. And so did Evan. Alison and her gang sashayed over to us. I bet we looked like from a distance a high school movie scene that Nellie watches sometimes.

"Look what we have here. The thief and her dork. Are you guys running away to your precious group of losers?" She said. Her idiot posse looked us up and down like we were a pile of trash or something.

I smirked. "It takes one to know one. No, we're going to the none of your business cafe on Alison's a bitch lane. I'm sure you've heard of it." I went around the group of wannabes and as I walked by, they jumped and shrieked and jerked away their purses and bags as if I would steal them too.

These chicks honestly need to slow their rolls. The Vespers were defeated so there's an 85% chance that I won't steal again. You steal a few pieces of art because you were forced to, and then you're treated like chopped liver!

"Are you sure-"

"Evan, I am sure! These people are really nice, despite their reputations!" I explained exasperatedly.

Evan and I strolled out towards his car and waited for Dan to arrive. "Evan, calm down. Seriously, you've got nothing to worry about." My phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed and looked at the Caller ID. My eyes widened. I hadn't seen him in a year! He decides to call now?

"Uh...hey?" I haven't spoken to him in a year, and that's the first thing I say to him?

"Hello to you too, love."

"Ian, I swear if you call me that again..." Evan's head turned towards me abruptly and he was obviously trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Put it on speaker!" Evan whispered. I shook my head and stuck my tongue at him.

"Oh, Ian? Evan says hey and that he loves you." I joked. Evan gave me a look.

"Don't be like that!" Evan screamed. He started chasing me around the parking lot.

"Tell him I said good riddance." Ian stated in annoyance.

"Evan! Ian said he feels the same way and he wants to elope!" Evan glared and stopped chasing me. He collapsed on the sidewalk of the school parking lot and waited for me to finish.

"Amy, please. It's something important. I'm in town and I was wondering if... if... How about we... go somewhere, t-t-together. You know, without that Evan chap?" He stuttered, to my surprise.

"How about no?" I said sarcastically. "Just kidding. Of course! Can you meet me at the mansion, Saturday at 12:30?"

"..."

"Ian?"

"Yes? Oh, right. Saturday, 12:30. I'll see you then, love."

"'kay. Bye. And don't call me love!" We hung up. As soon as I turned around, Dan was right behind me.

Dan raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask, but, did you just book a date with Jonah? Or even worse, Justin Bieber?"

"No! Don't sneak on me like that, you little creeper!"

"Just checking. Because if you actually did that, I'd have to remind you that you're too good for that. And I'm not a creeper."

I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the car, where Evan was waiting.

* * *

Nobody's POV|

"Yeah, the price of the XBOX One is outrageous, don't you think? PS4, for the win!" Stacy pumped her fist in the air.

"I couldn't care less about the XBOX One. I'm surely not one to worry about money either, but not being able to share games? That's some mess- Hey, I think I just broke your high score!" Dan exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! Nuh-uh! Man, you ain't 'bout that life! Gimme that!" Stacy snatched the IPad before Dan could turn a corner. The game over screen popped up before Dan could pause the game to scold Stacy.

"No! You thieving harlot! Look at what you've done!" Dan yelled. Amy whipped around and starting slapping Dan like crazy.

"What *slap* did *slap* I *slap* tell *smack* you *punch* 'bout *slap* saying *smack* nasty *slap* stuff *punch?!" Amy kept slapping him. Stacy, Evan, and even Dan erupted into laughter.

"Amy! Stacy! I'm-I'm sorry!" he cackled.

"Mmmmmhmmm." Amy settled back down in her seat after shooting Dan a glare.

* * *

Approximately twenty minutes later, they arrived at the abandoned dairy/bread factory. Usually it was a hangout for hobos with a love of bread, sexually frustrated middle-aged men who roller-blade on the ramps and the railings in front of the factory, cute teenage boys who like to skateboard, streetwalkers, and delinquents of all kinds. It was in the dangerous part of town, a part that Evan liked to stay away from. Amy warned everybody except for Dan to hide all of their crap in the car, except for Evan's car keys. Evan locked the car remotely, until it honked to confirm it was locked. He did it two more times, just to be sure.

"Uh, Ames? You're positively sure these guys will like us? I'm not scared!" Evan said a bit too quickly. "I'm just worried for Stacy's sake. If Aunt Gwen finds out that Stacy was beaten to death on the mid-"

"Evan, even if you are worried about Stacy so much," Dan retorted, "then don't think of things that have to do with her endangering her life." Evan sighed and nodded his head.

"Where is Stacy, anyways?" Amy asked.

"Seriously?! We haven't even been here for 10 minutes and I've already lost her! I'm a failure!" Evan panicked.

"Oh, there she is!" Dan pointed to the car where Stacy was making ridiculous faces through the dash. Evan relieved himself of the fears of Stacy getting hurt and unlocked his car doors.

From inside the car, Stacy could here the locks shifting, indicating the doors were officially unlocked. She shrugged and continued to make faces through the dash. Evan looked confused and kept pressing the unlock button on his remote. Stacy opened the door and exclaimed, "It's unlocked, trust me!" Then she slammed it again. Dan sighed and went over to try to drag Stacy out of the car.

"You're insane!" Dan yelled as he was trying to take Stacy out of the car.

"MEHRONG! MEHRONG! MEHRONG!" she yelled. Dan made a mental note to cure her of her obsession with Korean dramas.

"Hey, calm down!" Dan grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her like crazy.

"But...but I'm scared." she whimpered. Dan kissed her forehead and reassured her everything will be alright.

"What in the world is this rubbish?" Amy exclaimed. "Come on." Amy grabbed Evan by the hand and started dragging him to the warehouse.

"Wait, what about them?" Evan reffered to Dan and Stacy by the car.

"Dan's got his posse, too. Don't worry they wouldn't hurt Stacy."

* * *

**Gotta stop here people, this ish is taking too long to write.**

**I had a new vision for Love Triangles, and I decided that I could do more. If you're reading this, go back and read the original LT. That was written by a 5th grader. Now this is written by a 8th grader, if it doesn't seem like it has a more sophisticated vibe to it, please forgive me and tell me, I want this story to be awesome and I don't want this to be in the category of fanfics that are absolutely terrible.**

**THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO LOVE TRIANGLES!**

**I'm also sorry this is like, 4 days late, but Tumblr got me sidetracked and...yeah. Have you heard of this website called Cleverbot? If not, go there and have a convo with it, right now.**

**I'm sorry the title isn't WTF is This, but then that'll get bad ratings and stuff...so, yeah.**

**Read, Review, do what you need to do.**

**L8er!**


End file.
